bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sternritter (Bazz-Beatz)
Currently Under Construction. '' | textColour = #FFFFFF }} The are a specific group of powerful Quincy serving in the Wandenreich army and formed with the expressed purpose of enacting revenge against the Shinigami for their involvement in the massacre of the Quincy 200 years ago. They are the strongest known Quincy recruited by the fabled Quincy King, Yhwach, and are considered as powerful as any captain within the Gotei 13, making them the Shinigami's counterpart and antagonists. Organization While the organizational structure of the Sternritter is not yet clear, each member is assigned a letter of the alphabet (from A-Z) and based on a unique ability given to them by their monarch in order to designate them. They do not seem to differentiate themselves by power levels, though each one is considered to be equal to captains of the Gotei 13, and in some instances being much greater than the average captain. While those designated with a letter do not hold higher or lower ranking, Jugram Haschwalth holds to specific title of Grandmaster of the Sternritter, also the second-in-command of the entire army whose authority is only superseded by Yhwach himself. Yhwach, Jugram and Uryu Ishida (Yhwach's proposed successor) all fall outside of the Sternritter rankings as they possess powers and skills unmatched by the current Sternritter, also signifying their elevated status among them. To ensure maximum obedience, Jugram has assigned Äs Nödt as the Sternritter's Chief Disciplinary Officer (星十字騎士団懲戒役員 (チーフディシプリナリーオフィサー), Chīfu Dishipurinarī Ofisā; Japanese for "Disciplinary Officer of the Band of Star Knights") who can use his crippling power of fear as a weapon against betrayal, disobedience and insubordination. Creation A Sternritter is created when a Quincy drinks Yhwach's blood from the royal chalice, enabling Yhwach to carve a part of his soul into that Sternritter. This carving takes on the form of a letter, which is used as the designation of the Sternritter as well as granting them their unique powers. Upon the Sternritter's death, the part of Yhwach's soul they received is returned to Yhwach, who gains further strength because of it. Notable Members Uniforms All members of the Sternritter wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak th|} Uniforms All members of the Sternritter wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak that features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often, a hood attached to the cloak's collar, each with a button that resembles the Wandenreich insignia that fastens the cloak. Beneath this, the remainder of a personnel's attire usually consists of a heavily customized variant of the standard Wandenreich uniform — a white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn together with white trousers and boots. Sternritters who are appointed as Yhwach's elite guards wear distinctive white, ankle-length cloaks that feature a black six-pointed cross on the left side, with three buttons that resemble the Wandenreich insignia fastened to them. Equipment '''Medallion: '''Like various others within the Wandenreich, all members of the Sternritter carry on their person a round device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, this device is capable of stealing a single currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. The medallion's owner can then proceed to use the stolen Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner of the Bankai has died. However, they are unable to exploit this power fully, as noted by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, unless they train to control the Bankai which they stole. Behind the Scenes *Canon information was researched from the main Bleach Wiki site. All credit to them. *This page is a re-imagining of the Sternritter army, with several members having their status, relevance and letter names changed.